


Michael with a Taser

by alexme7_7



Series: Spider-Man AU [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hurt, Other, Tasers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: Michael and his trusty taser.





	1. Michael tests his new toy

“Sooo.. how do you know it like, works?”

Michael pressed the button on the slim device in his hand, staring directly at Jeremy, straight-faced, as it crackled.

“Well yeah, but, how do you know it’s actually going to... you know... zap someone?” 

“Gee, Jeremy. You’re so right, I should have tried it out on someone on the walk home.”

Jeremy raised his hands defensively, “I’m just saying!”

“I trust Malvika. She’s never steered me wrong before.”

Malvika, of course, was Michael’s weed hookup. She was nice enough, but it was Malvika’s new girlfriend who hooked Michael up with a taser, something Jeremy thought he was joking about until he swung into Michael’s bedroom in the early hours of the morning. He found Michael, lying awake in bed, examining the taser held above him.

“I can’t believe you actually bought a taser, dude!”

Michael shrugged, “You got your weird spider powers, but I am not going to be left hanging, I gotta have something to fend off the weirdos with,” He said, stabbing at the air with his taser.

“You gotta be careful,” Jeremy huffed, leaning back into Michael’s headboard, “Those things are super illegal.”

“So are guns, but criminals carry them around all the time!” Michael insisted, not looking up from his new toy.

“I’m serious.”

“You’re a square, Jeremy Heere.”

Jeremy sat up a little straighter, “Am not!” 

“Are too!”

“Nuh uh!”

“Prove it,” Michael said smugly, his eyes glimmering, something that always made Jeremy wary.

“How?” Jeremy huffed.

Michael’s lips pursed and his gaze fell down to his right hand, Jeremy following.

“Michael, no!” Jeremy shouted, jumping from the bed to stand in front of Michael.

“Please!”

“No!”

“You wanted to make sure it would work!” 

“I’m not letting you taser me, dude.”

“You’ll be fine with your fucking spider magic,” Michael argued, moving closer to his friend.

“That doesn’t mean it won’t hurt!”

“C’mon man!” Michael said, taking another step closer.

“Dude.”

“Dude! You’re probably going to get tasered one day anyways, might as well find out what it feels like now!”

“Wow,” Jeremy drawled, “Good to know you have so much confidence in me.”

“Please? I’ll bring you lunch every day next week,” Michael offered, pouting slightly.

Jeremy was silent and Michael held his breath for a moment.

“What kind?” 

“Whatever you want, man.”

“Fine.”

“No fucking way! Really?” Michael’s eyes grew as he bounced on his toes.

“Yeah,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Dude, you’re the best!” Michael laughed.

“Whatever, just do it quick.”

“Okay man, you ready?

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Okay! Okay,” Michael said, steeling himself, “One, two-”

“GAHHHHHAHHHHH!” Jeremy's entire body stiffened as the choked noise escaped.

Michael pulled away quickly, wincing as Jeremy folded in on himself, dropping to his knees.

“Jeremy? You okay buddy?” Michael asked quietly, dropping to his knees beside his panting friend.

“Guh… God,” Jeremy bit out, slowly catching his breath as Michael rubbing circles into his back.

“So… How was it?”

Jeremy responded with a shove to Michael shoulder, powerful enough to topple the boy over.

“Hey!”

“It fucking sucked, you asshole,” Jeremy bit out.

“At least now we know it works!” Michael countered, sitting up.

“Screw you,” Jeremy threw back, standing slowly. He stretched his back, groaning a bit, before sticking a hand out to help Michael out.

“Your country thanks you, Spider-Man,” Michael said, throwing himself on his bed with a mock salute.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “Always happy to be of service.”

Jeremy stood for a moment, eyeing the space beside Michael. Michael noticed this and ever so graciously moved his body to take up the entirety of the bed. With a roll of his eyes, Jeremy huffed and dive-bombed Michael, landing directly on top of him.

“Get off!” Michael’s muffled voice came from beneath Jeremy’s chest.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

A hit to Jeremy’s head only made Jeremy giggle, but he rolled over regardless, squished between Michael and the wall.

“I’m glad you got that thing, Michael,” Jeremy said quietly, turning his head toward his best friend, “I just want you to be safe.”

“Coming from the guy who dresses up in spandex every night to fight bad guys.”

“I’m serious, Mike!” 

“Yeah,” Michael nodded, turning his head to face Jeremy, “Thank you.”

“Always, Michael.”


	2. Tasering Brooke Lohst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this au Brooke is a kind of meta human, kind of a Jessica Jones-type, unofficial vigilante, but she’s more on board with it than Jessica Jones, obviously. She has a kind of costume, but no name. Chloe knows about her, and her parents know about her powers but don’t know what she does some nights. Being a vigilante is her time to shine. She enjoys it and, like Jeremy, is far more confident in costume. She doesn’t know who Spider-Man is and Jeremy doesn’t know who she is, at least at this point in time.

Michael could honestly say that after Jeremy became Spider-Man, and he watched some of the shit that his friend dealt with almost on the daily, he wasn’t expecting anything weirder to top that for at least a year. He had hoped.

So, when he was sitting on some rooftop at 2 AM in a quieter part of the city, goofing around with his still-costumed best friend, he wasn’t expecting what happened next.

He and Jeremy had just recently kissed and made up (metaphorically of course), after their huge blow-out fight surrounding Jeremy’s decision to keep his identity hidden from Michael. It was a bit tense at first, but they had both been horribly lonely without each other’s company, so the awkwardness was quickly pushed away. Jeremy was trying to keep Michael updated, and tonight, after Jeremy had deemed his night shift as Spider-Man over, he had picked up Michael and took him for a swing.

Michael had changed into a darker sweater and tied a bandana around the bottom half of his face, wanting to preserve Jeremy’s identity and all that, but it also hid the enormous smile that he couldn't wipe off his face the entire time. It was breath-taking. Pressed against Jeremy’s chest, soaring over the restless city. It was like nothing he could have dreamed up.

And now they were just hanging out on top of a building, joking about the homework they had blown off and talking about the movie marathon they had planned for the weekend. Neither of them had heard her coming until it was too late. Jeremy’s weird spider-sense caught his attention approximately five seconds before a figure dashed towards him and sent him flying across the roof.

The figure stood, walking towards Jeremy with a slow strut as Jeremy attempted to pick himself up. Michael couldn’t make out much, aside from the black suit, yellow combat boots and belt, and a tight, blonde ponytail.

Like Jeremy, he was just about too stunned to do anything other than gape.

“So, do you two know each other?” Michael shouted across the roof.

Spider-Man got to his feet as the woman approached, blocking a punch she threw at him easily. But he hesitated, allowing her to literally pick him up by the front of his suit and toss him to the side, letting him crash against an air vent.

Jeremy sagged and Michael’s heart twisted, feeling his body twitch, wanting to run over to his best friend. But the woman was upon him again, and straddled Jeremy, leaning close. Jeremy tried to push away, but she kept a hand on his chest. They seemed to be having a conversation, too quiet for Michael too hear.

He crept closer, sliding a hand from his pocket. That’s when Jeremy started bucking against her, and Michael could hear him gasping for air.

Not letting himself think about it any longer, Michael moved forward again, flipping on the small device in his hand. Bracing for the worst, Michael shoved the taser into her arm. Nothing happened. The device crackled, but no reaction came from the figure on top of his friend, which was decidedly freaky as hell. Michael took his hand off the trigger button slowly, and she turned to him, eyes glaring.

“Did you just try to taser me?” She asked, her voice muffled through the mask covering the lower half of her face.

“Uh…”

“That’s really rude, actually,” She continued, “I just wanted to talk with your friend.”

“He literally can’t breathe!” Michael shouted, gesturing to Jeremy’s struggling form.

The girl stood, her head coming up to about Michael’s shoulder, and Jeremy gasped at the air. Michael made a move towards him, but the girl stopped him, a hand on his chest. Michael could feel the force behind it, making him freeze completely.

“Just remind Spider-Man to stay out of my way,” She said, her voice low.

Before Michael could respond, she was running across the rooftop, jumping onto the fire escape across the alley and scaling it with ease. He turned to Jeremy who was now sitting up, rubbing the back of his masked head.

“What the fuck just happened?”

* * *

 

Once Jeremy had caught his breath and proved to Michael he could walk in a straight line after the blow to his head, Jeremy had swung them back to his house.

Michael impatiently allowed Jeremy to change and shower, fighting his own 3 AM exhaustion to hear what Jeremy had to say.

“I’ve ran into her a few times,” Jeremy admitted, pulling a t-shirt over his well-defined abs. And so what if Michael stared a bit? He was hella gay and it wasn’t as if Jeremy was unattractive, and-

“Wait, why haven’t you mentioned her before?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know,” Jeremy shrugged, letting himself flop into his bed beside Michael, “I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“Who is she?”

“Some kind of hero. Apparently she’s been around for a year. She’s got super strength for sure, and probably some other awesome stuff.”

“I’ve never heard of her.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said to her,“ Jeremy muttered.

“And?”

“And she laughed at me, told me that it was because she was good at what she did, and then kicked me off a building.”

“She kicked you off a building?” Michael yelled, sitting up straight.

“I mean I caught myself,” Jeremy shrugged, “She knew I could do it, she just wanted to make a point. Even if I did have a footprint shaped bruise on my chest for two days."

“Yeah but she still kicked you off a building!” Michael paused for a moment, leaning back against the headboard, “What did she say to you today?”

“She just wants me to “stay in my lane” and mind my own business,” Jeremy sighed, rolling over to press his face into Michael’s leg, “Apparently,” Jeremy continued, voice muffled, “She doesn’t want my help.”

“Are you going to listen to her?”

Jeremy shrugged again, “I mean probably. She’s terrifying.”

Michael nodded in agreement.

“But if someone needs my help and she’s around, I’m not just going to ignore them. I’ll take my chances,” Jeremy said, rolling onto his back.

“Even if it means getting kicked off a roof?” Michael asked.

“Even if it means getting kicked off a roof,” Jeremy confirmed, wincing at the idea.

“Truly the hero we need."

“Shut up,” Jeremy laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The kangaroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kid on the block has something to prove, and decides to target Michael to do it. 
> 
> Micheal is just trying to hold it together.

Michael was sure that the idea of Jeremy’s secret identity was that it was supposed to keep his loved ones safe. A noble effort on his best friend's part, but somehow, villains just kept managing to connect him to Spider-Man.

You play the damsel once, and suddenly you’re Princess Peach for life. 

So when Michael woke up in a concrete room, he wasn’t overly surprised. It wasn’t like this happened often. It just happened to him more often than if he hadn’t of stupidly chosen to stay friends with the weird kid who ate some of his marbles in first grade. But, how was he supposed to know that the kid would grow up to be Spider-Man? 

The surprising part was that he was completely unbound. He was just laying on the cold ground. 

Michael attempted to shake the cobwebs out of his brain, weirdly grateful that they had drugged him instead of hitting him upside the head like the last people had done, giving him another concussion. 

 _How fucked up is that?_ he thought to himself,  _being grateful that your kidnappers only drugged you._

There were no windows in the room, only buzzing lights overhead and one wooden door in the wall opposite him. Michael slumped a bit at the sight.  _Wood? Really? Were they not concerned at all about him?_

Before he could push himself up to attempt to stand, the door rattled. Despite himself, Michael pushed himself back to the wall, wanting to distance himself from whatever danger was on the other side.

The door swung open and slammed against the wall, and Michael’s mystery kidnapper strode in. 

Michael froze.

It was a dude. Just a dude.

Sure, he was bulky and definitely looked like he could beat Michael up. But still… The people who usually came for him were the really-off-their-rockers costume-and-theme kind of guys. Not weightlifters with bowl cuts.

The man smirked at him and Michael just stared blankly back, making the man’s confidence fade slightly.

He stepped forward and spoke in a deep Australian accent, “Mr. Mell. I’m glad you’re awake. I’m sorry to inconvenience you like this, but I have heard a lot about the American hero Spider-Man.”

“Yeah, dude, everyone has,” Michael rolled his eyes, an action he somewhat regretted following the swift slap he received from his captor. The man’s muscles weren’t all for show, apparently. But no super-strength detected. Jeremy had accidentally hit him harder than that before.

Australian beefcake stepped back and continued, “I’m new here, so I figured showing my skills off to the city would be a good place to start, starting with taking down Spider-Man.”

“And to get to Spider-Man, you used me?”

“That’s right,” The man smiled menacingly and Michael bit back a sigh. This was all so familiar. 

“So what’s your thing?”

“What do you mean?” The man asked.

“Y’know, your thing,” Michael pushed, “Electro had electrical powers. There's a new rhino guy running around. Whatdaya got to offer, man?” 

“Where I come from, I was the best boxer. But then I got hit by lightning during a kangaroo stampede and now I’m able to super-jump,” The man said proudly.

“A kangaroo stampede?” Michael repeated quietly, eyes wide. Holy fuck. Jeremy had told him about this guy! He fought him about a week ago. To be completely honest, Michael hadn’t believed him. No fucking way…

“That’s right.”

“Super-jump?” 

“Yes.”

Michael tried. He really did. But a small giggle escaped him and it bust open the dam. His head hit the back of the wall and he tried to calm his laughter, but the concept of a kangaroo-themed villain was just too much for him.

His laughter died down, however, when he found himself being raised up against the wall by the front of his shirt, putting him face to face with the kangaroo man. 

“What’s so funny?” The man snarled.

Michael choked down another laugh, pursing his lips. Jeremy would be pissed if he got himself beat up because he pissed this guy off. 

“I just think…” Michael trailed off, trying to keep his face neutral, “You might have some competition in this city…”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re going to jail,” A voice called from behind him, making the man drop Michael in surprise. Spider-Man hung upside-down in the doorway, giving a little wave. Michael hit the ground with a painful thump behind the hulking figure, but could see Jeremy jump down and walk through the doorway in an effortless swagger. 

It was something he would never get tired of seeing. He got to see a different side of Jeremy when they hung out, Jeremy without all the anxiety. This was something different, something special. Jeremy almost became someone else in the suit, and it was so fun to watch. But Michael knew that it was still just his best friend underneath the mask, and that was the best part of all. He got to experience every side of Jeremy Heere.

“Someone’s feeling a bit jumpy,” The hero continued, coming face to chest with the kangaroo man, “I think you have something that belongs to me.”

Michael made a noise of annoyance, but something inside him buzzed when Jeremy claimed him as his own.  _For fuck’s sake, now was not the time._

Kangaroo took a swing at Jeremy, hard and fast to the face, but Jeremy dodged easily.

“If you wallaby like that,” Spider-Man drawled, moving closer, “then that’s a game two can play, Roo,” Michael could hear the self-satisfied smirk on Jeremy’s face and he muffled a laugh. 

“I kicked you off a building last time we fought, Spider-Boy,” Kangaroo said, pushing Jeremy back a step. Jeremy let himself be pushed, inviting the escalation. With a smile, the man continued, “You’ll stand down if you want your boy-toy here safe and sound.”

Spider-Man let out a low chuckle, “I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”

“Why the hell is that?”

“Because,” Michael said from behind him, suddenly on his feet, “You didn’t even empty my pockets, scumbag.” 

From inside his hoodie Michael pulled a small device, shoving it into the large man’s side before he could even fully turn around to see Michael. A jolt ran through Kangaroo and his body tensed for a second. Then he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. 

Michael stared at the taser in his hand for a moment in awe.

“Sick,” he murmured, before stuffing it back into his hoodie. 

Jeremy stood in front of him, arms crossed, obviously pouting behind the mask.

“I totally had him,” 

“Yeah, but it was taking to long. That dude was whack. I couldn’t listen to him anymore. Him, or your stupid kangaroo puns.”

Jeremy skirted around the unconscious figure to get to Michael, pulling him into a tight hug.

“You okay?” He whispered into Michael’s ear.

“Yeah, dude,” Michael hugged back, “I’m fine.”

“Good.”


End file.
